


Let’s blame the drink!

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha gets drunk basically, M/M, also a headcanon that aloha is a lightweight, but he gets all cuddly, rated t because of drinking and riders mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Rider didn’t expect his drink to suddenly taste like juice out of nowhere. Nor Aloha suddenly cuddling him and whining. He just wanted a normal night at the first party he decided to go, but ends up getting something different.





	Let’s blame the drink!

Cod how did Rider got himself into this mess? One moment he was trying to enjoy his time at a party he decided to go to, the next Aloha is already have him in a death grip, not planning to let him go anytime soon.

“Riiiiiider~” Cod he could smell the alcohol emitting from Aloha. He didn’t even think Aloha was a light weight too. That’s probably why his drink tasted like juice when he accidentally grabbed the wrong cup. “Get off of me Aloha” Rider growled, frowning when Aloha didn’t let go. “Nuh uh~ You’re alwaaaays pushing others away and everything!” Aloha whined, already giving Rider a headache. What was he supposed to do now? He didn’t know had this much strength either! It wasn’t until Aloha leaned up to him, kissing at the corner of his lips. “Ack!” They both said at the same time, Aloha softly giggling.

Mask wasn’t far away when he saw the two, with Aloha accidentally grabbing Rider’s drink without looking, the same with Rider. He wished he had his phone, because the scene in front of him was hilarious. Seeing Rider struggling with Aloha, who had him in a tight grip, he really wished he had his phone now. Especially since he could use it against Aloha.

That’s when he saw it, Aloha leaning up kissing Rider at the corner of his lips. He didn’t know why, but seeing the two together now made him feel sour. Not to mention with a drunk Aloha, anything could happen, so he decided to walk over to the two before some other squid gets to him.

Rider tried pushing Aloha off again, his face flushing when Aloha nuzzled his cheek. “Riiiider~ C’moooon! Doooon’t push yourself away!” Aloha slurred, almost losing his footing if he didn’t held onto Rider’s arm. “Heyyy~ Were you always this built~? Cod, I didn’t even kneew! Even when we went to Wahoo together~” Aloha giggled before a voice caught both of their attentions.

“Alooooha.”

“Heeeeeey~ It’s Masky~” Aloha hic, stumbling into Rider, “I..I didn’t knoooow you were here! Y-You alwaaays decline!” Mask rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Alooooha, you’re drunk. It’s time foooor you to goooo hooome” Mask replied as Aloha whined more. “B-But Masky~! Rider’s ‘ere! He’s never here!” Cod now Mask really is getting a headache. “Why diiiid you haaave to driiink!” Mask muttered, noticing Rider is giving him a look. “Whaaaat!”

“Could you kindly make him let go of me already?!” Rider barked, but frowned when he got his answer. “Noooo. He’s going to be waaaaay wooorse! I doooon’t want to deaaal with a crying Alooooha!” Mask replied, grumbling, “You are coming with us.” Mask saw the expression changed on Aloha’s drunken face, watching the other stumble a bit. “Yay~! Ridy is coming~”

It took most of their strength to get Aloha out of the building, Mask talking with Snorkel beforehand, as the walk wasn’t easy. Aloha kept stumbling over, causing the other two to stumble as well. “Coood!” Mask groaned as the summer night wasn’t making things easier. Finally they made it to Aloha’s house, Mask reaches into his pocket, grabbing a key and unlocked Aloha’s door.

“Why do you have Aloha’s key?” Rider asked suspiciously as Mask rolled his eyes, opening the front door. “Army’s ideaaa. He thoooought it’ll be best if we haaaad each ooothers keeeys” Mask explained, stumbling when Aloha decided to hold on him as well. “Maaaaasky~ Y-You didn’t tell me you were coming oover~” Aloha hic, his warm breath hitting the back of Mask’s neck, making the cyan inkling jump. “Doooooon’t do thaaat Alooooha!” Mask grumbled, trying to break free from Aloha’s grasp, only for Aloha to whine.

“Buuuuuuuut Maaaaasky! You never come to visit!” Aloha cried, bringing both Mask and Rider down to the floor. “Coooood Aloha!” Mask grumbled, hearing no answer from the pink inkling. The two looked over, seeing Aloha was knocked fast asleep. “Uuuuugh” Mask sighed, trying to move his arm away, only to be locked hold, the same with Rider. “Leeet’s just geeet this over with and briiiing him to beeed.”

“He doesn’t snooooore” Mask said, Rider giving him a confused look. “And how do you know that?” Rider glared as Mask rolled his eyes. “I snuuuuck into his room to steaaal his snacks during a bad storm the last time I went over” Mask replied, covering Aloha with the blanket over his head. “He’s not going to let us go, isn’t he?” Rider sighed, feeling a headache coming. “Noooo, he was like this laaaast tiime he got druuuunk” Mask said, not bothering to take off his gas mask. He wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow either, knowing fully well what Aloha’s going to do.

“Last time? What the hell do you mean last time?!” Rider demanded, though was ignored by Mask. Irritated, he asked his question again, only to find out Mask had fallen asleep already, leaving Rider the only one awake.

Rider took a look at the two sleeping inklings, uncovering Aloha’s head. It freaked him out seeing someone covered like that anyways. Though looking at Aloha’s face, Rider wouldn’t lie that Aloha look a lot better when he’s asleep rather than he was awake. Maybe because how calm Aloha look when he was asleep rather then the times he was awake. Yeah maybe that was it. Trying to get comfortable, maybe he should sleep too, or until Aloha let’s go of him. Rider knew he wasn’t going to be let go anytime soon as he decided to fall asleep instead.

Morning came as Aloha slowly blinked, his head hurting like crazy. Did he drink last night? How was that possible when his drink was just juice? Unless he grabbed the wrong drink instead. Sitting up on his bed, he noticed two figures on both sides, his mind went blank before he started to freak out. “What the frick are you two doing in my bed?!”

“Annnnnd he’s up” Mask grumbled, getting up. Cod he wished he didn’t wear his gas mask to bed, as he got turned to Aloha, just as Rider started to get up from underneath the covers. “It’s too early for this” Rider grumbled, rubbing his head.

“That doesn't explain why you two are here. Cod my head hurts” Aloha groaned, his hand automatically going to his forehead. “If yooooou didn’t drink, then thaaat wouldn’t haaaappen!” Mask said, catching Aloha’s full attention. “Ugh, no wonder why..” Aloha trailed off, his eyes looking at Rider, “though it doesn’t explain why Rider is here.”

“You’re the one who was all over me!”

What?

“Yoooou were on him, kissssing” Mask said, looking at his phone as Aloha processed what he just said, before his face started to flush. “Heh?! You’re joking, right?” Aloha paled before Mask have his reply. “Noooooot really. You were kissing him, at the cooooorner of his lips. Pluuuuus yoooou refused to leeeet us goooo.” If kissing Rider didn’t make him flush deeper, it was the fact he went after Mask too, even though he had no memory of it. “Cod, sorry y’all. I didn’t expect to get drunk.”

It was Rider’s turn to look away. Maybe it was his fault for not seeing Aloha nearby and putting his drink down next to his. “I’ll be going then” Rider said, getting off of the bed and putting back his Octoling boots on. He noticed Mask hasn’t left yet as he exited out of the room and out the front down, shutting it. A sigh escaped his lips until he felt his phone vibrate. Looking down he saw who was texting him.

Stealth.

He noticed Stealth has been trying to contract him a lot lately, though he really didn’t understand why. They always had time figuring out their battles, haven’t they? With a quick text to him, Rider put his phone away before heading down the block we’re his own house was. Looking back, he still didn’t see Mask leave, though that wasn’t his problem.

All that mattered was that he made it home, and made a mental note not to drink next to Aloha again.


End file.
